Renegade
by ReginaMera
Summary: Celestia, the woman who would rewrite history, the time traveler and the angel. WARNINGS INSIDE. OC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to Renegade, aka the story that I have been playing around with for a month that couldn't think of a name for. Seriously, if anyone has got a different name throw it at me and I'll fix the cover.

There will be references to Supernatural and possibly Lucifer, but again there is nothing major.

This story does not follow the MCU timeline to a T and is slightly AU-ish due to that. Some characters may be ooc and if some are _way _too ooc I'll come back later and edit things up. Some characters are harder to write than others for me, so if you, the reader, has some tips or suggestions for any character feel free to comment or shoot me a PM.

This story is rated M for heavy swearing, sexual situations, and in battle scenes there may be some gore.

**I do not own anything except for my OC and any other OCs I may introduce down the line. Any music mentioned also isn't mine. The picture also isn't mine. **

Now if you read through all that, I applaud you and thank you. You may now proceed.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - It's a Long Story.**

In order to make a long story short, Angels exist and are bastards. The type of bastards to make bad choices like banishing a chick for refusing an order, _this chick_, and forcing her into a human body. _Well...sort of human, I'll explain that later. _I am one of these bastards, only I don't share my brethren's hatred of the humans. The kids grew on me like black mold, _thanks Reggie_, and now instead of wanting to kill them all in their sleep I helped them escape the apocalypse. There was just one fucking problem.

The kids were all teenagers again and she did NOT want to deal the whole period shit again. The two girls freaked the hell out when that happened and Reggie told _her _to help them. Her age didn't appear to change, must have been the angel immortality thing, then again she didn't keep track of her age after eighteen.

Upon inspecting her surroundings, she found that the kids had somehow landed in a facility of some sort, _Or maybe we were transported here…_ She thought, testing the restraints that were on her wrists. They were chained to something, a wall most likely, and she felt a set of strange contraptions on her wings. The contraptions didn't allow her to stretch her wings or move them.

They had changed her outfit at some point and she was wearing a black sleeveless wide-leg jumper and bandages covered her arms. Not like she needed the bandages or anything, it did show they wanted her alive and well.

"Really?" She grumbled, bothered by the contraptions _and _the fact they took her clothes, "The idiots who did this are gonna get an ass-whooping." She looked around her cell, pushing a blonde lock of hair behind her ear.

The floor was white, the walls were white, the ceiling was white, _everything was white! _It was like being back in the office in the sky. She could see the hallway that her cell was darker and that the walls were all covered in metal panels. She stretched her neck and saw that a lone guard was in front of her cell, he was armed but that wasn't such a big deal in her book.

Her blue eyes suddenly glowed and with a grunt, she was able to break the chains that held her to the wall.

This feat would probably end up getting her in trouble.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A group of individuals sat around a large table in what could only be a meeting room. At the head of the table was none other then the head of SHIELD Nick Fury in all of his grumpy glory.

The individuals sitting around the table were known as the Avengers and, minus the resident Asgardian, all of them were there.

Tony Stark had a bored expression on as Fury drolled on and on about something. The fact that they were all told to come in at eight in the morning was a pain in the ass. The two agents in the room didn't appear bothered one bit by the early wake up call and he had a feeling Bruce woke up this early anyway because he wasn't bothered either.

"Last night we detected a wormhole fifty miles away and discovered eight individuals to be the cause of said wormhole. Seven were children while the eighth was an adult female that possessed powers."

He clicked a button on his clicker and on the holographic screen a photo was brought up. The photo was slightly blurred, but a woman with glowing green eyes dominated the photo. In the back was the seven small unconscious bodies.

"The seven are still unconscious, but the eighth woke up around twenty minutes ago."

Tony woke himself up for that, _Just show the chick already. _He thought in annoyance, and luckily some force in the great universe made this happen.

"This is the live feed of her cell." Fury stated, getting quiet as the female began talking.

"_Would you take off these damn things already?! Every single time I try to take it off shocks me and it feels fucking great!" _She paused, _"Listen here, getting turned on is like the one thing I don't want. If I was back home it wouldn't be a problem because of cold showers." _She paused again, her face twisting into a mischievous look, _"Very fine description, guard. I may be a chick but I too can get a boner, a __**wing boner**__ and with the ten times I have tried to remove these fucking things, I am over here __**dying**__!" _She gave him a laugh, _"Like hell I would have seven kids much less keep them. What deity would let __**this **__be a mother? They are all used to my mouth and one even likes my foul language. Don't let their age deceive you, the little monsters are smart as hell, though two of them probably have mental health problems, so don't fall to their trickery."_

Fury muted the audio and Tony, who was grinning widely now, was the first to speak up, "Can I be the first person to talk with her?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The woman, who they were calling Eight at this point, looked out of it as Fury tried asking her questions.

"Where are you and the seven others from?"

Eight blinked and twitched before looking at him, "The future."

_Possibly delusional, noted._

"Are you from Earth?" This question was probably the most important, recent invasion and whatnot, so if she said no...well, they have a different cage for that.

She nodded, her head hanging as her fingers twitched, "Yes."

"Do you and the seven others share any relation?" _She's old enough to be their mother or their older sister._

Eight chuckled at this, "We were all born on the same year, the same day, the same hour, the same minute to the very second. The seven call each other siblings but I do not consider them a sibling of mine."

_Lying._

"Is that so... The seven you claim you share the exact same birthday with are thirteen while you look to be in your twenties." He pointed out the flaw and she lazily smirked.

"When we traveled back, I made a critical error and reversed their ages on accident. Keep me locked up tight so they don't pluck me feather by feather." She let her head hang again, hands rubbing her thighs in an almost soothing way.

"Do they also have powers?" He asked, writing down the information he just received, despite how absurd it sounded.

She didn't answer that one and that told him everything, _That would be a yes._

"What are _your _powers?"

"Flight, Telekinesis, Invulnerability, Time Travel, Regenerative Healing and Super Strength. The kids only know about the flight, healing and super strength so don't expect them to confirm the rest." She paused, "Anything else you need to know, because I am high as fuck right now from these shitty things."

_Based on how she acts, she may be placed in the rebuilt cage._

He looked slightly disturbed but cleared his throat, "No. Someone else will interview you soon."

Eight raised an eyebrow, "Can you take these things off?"

"No."

She growled, "Dammit."

As he left, Eight looked at the ceiling before sighing, "Let's hope you kept the help line open."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Is she praying?" Steve, the most religious man in the room, asked as if it was the strangest thing he had seen today.

Which to be fair, after what they had seen earlier, it was pretty weird to see such a foul mouthed person on the ground in prayer.

Sure enough, Eight was praying. Kneeling down on the ground, her hands were clasped and her head bowed while her she mouthed a prayer in what could only be a forgotten language.

When they turned on the audio, the language she was speaking sounded like a mix of latin and french with a melodic quality to it. To many in the room it sounded like she was singing.

As she prayed, a circle carved itself into the floor before the room was engulfed in a blinding light, cutting off the camera feed.

It was eerily silent as Tony went through the cameras on a tablet, "They're all offline, seems whatever she did killed the cameras. I'll get them back up and we'll see where that horny angel is now."

Steve frowned at that until a thought entered his head, "She's attempting to escape."

"Spot on, Capsicle. Unfortunately for her, she won't be able to fly because of those things on her wings designed by yours truly. If she wasn't lying to Fury when she said she had invulnerability, she could just jump off the Helicarrier and crash land somewhere, let her body heal and run off." He kept messing with the tablet while Steve shook his head.

"We need to stop her, Stark." He said sternly, getting up and grabbing his shield which sat in the corner of the room.

"Right after I fix her restraints, up the electricity and tighten them. That little light show weakened their hold, but with some adjustments she won't be getting them off soon." Tony said, not appearing to notice the wince on Bruce's face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She hadn't made it far when alarms sounded and she was intercepted by ten guards. Ten guards with guns who were all telling her to stop and return quietly. Hah. When she had recently gotten her full power back?

"Send better men." And with those three words, each guard was sent flying in a different direction with a single flick of her wrist.

She went back to sprinting through the winding maze that was the base she was trapped in. Part of her urged her to find the kids, but she knew they could survive on their own. _Unless I send them back now. _She closed her eyes, _**Only if You wish for me to send them back, if You give me the power, they will go back.**_

She gasped and doubled over, "I'll take that as a yes."

Eyes closed, she focused on their life forces. The world disappeared for a few seconds before she landed in a crouch. She shook off the disorientation and opened her eyes.

In front of her were the seven kids, they had yet to wake up and seemed fine except for the excessive sleeping. "Good to see you're all fine. You'll hate me for this, but it's for your own good."

She took a deep breath before pointing her palms towards them, a golden light shining from the middle of her hands.

One of them stirred at the light and glanced around before glaring at her, "What are you doing?"

_Great it's the old man. _"Righting the wrong, we are a decade or so too soon and I need you lot in your proper time and place."

Five looked at her as if she had grown a second head, "You can do that?"

"I can do a lot of things, kid." She chuckled, hearing the door behind her open.

"Freeze! Subject Eight, return to your cell now!" A soldier announced and Eight simply smiled.

She slowly turned around and raised her hands in the air, "I thought I said bring better men. You must have someone or _something_ that can really pack a punch."

One of the men put their finger to their ear and said something about a 'Hulk' and how the 'subject' was refusing to cooperate.

The response must have been, "Use your guns" or something, because they raised their guns at her.

"Of fucking course." She scoffed with a look of annoyance on her face. "Five, you need to wake the others up. I'm afraid what I need to do requires them to be conscious."

He looked irritated at that, "And let them see you gunned down? Great idea, you were always the smart one."

"Shut the hell up and do it, old fart!" Eight yelled, managing to startle him enough that he reluctantly began waking up the others.

Eight wiggled her fingers and suddenly, three guards were lifted up and sent flying, prompting the others to open fire.

She held her arms out and allowed each and every bullet to hit her, "Surely you have a better plan?" Eight asked them, not even fazed by the bullets that turned her body into swiss cheese. Blood poured from a few of the wounds on her chest, coating the top of her jumpsuit in blood.

"Great, I got blood on my tits." She complained mainly to herself as a few of the soldiers stopped firing.

She closed her eyes and using her telekinesis, stopped all further bullets while also extracting the ones lodged in her body. The bullets on the floor levitated in a blue light, making one soldier speak into the earmike, "Intent to kill. Subject is exhibiting her telekinesis. Guns are ineffective."

"Celestia?" A small voice asked, clearly startled by the sight of the woman.

The now named Celestia glanced at the girl who had said that and sighed, "Close your eyes, cover your ears."

The girl nodded and did so, allowing Celestia to launch the bullets right back at the soldiers. She then sent them flying out of the room. She forced the door shut with her powers.

She turned around as her body closed each wound before their very eyes, "The seven of you must leave and I cannot come with you."

"Why?" Everyone, minus Five, asked, he instead looked suspicious and narrowed his eyes at her.

She reached into a pocket, _Gotta love those pockets!_, and pulled out a notepad, "Unfortunately, I can't tell you." She began writing something down at an incredible speed when a voice announced over the speakers.

"_Get out of that room now."_

"Or what? You gonna send me a firing squad? Tried that already, asshole." Celestia shot back, still writing something down before flipping the page and beginning to write again.

"_Have you ever heard of the Hulk, Eight?" _

"Nope, but I bet he's as delightful as you." She responded evenly, before looking at Five and handing him the notepad, "This explains everything." She whispered, before standing up and rubbing her hands together.

"_We'll have him at the door to greet you if you'd like to meet him."_

"I would be honored to meet such an individual, go ahead and send him down." She said, lifting her hand up as the camera in the corner of the room fell to the ground.

She clapped her hands once, "Let's send you kiddos back, I will control the time and date you need to be at while Five over here just needs to make sure that you end back on the ground. Pro tip: Think about dear old Reggie. Everyone hold each others hands and I'll zap you away."

Her hands were encased in a golden light as she looked towards the ceiling, words slipping out of her mouth in a language they didn't recognize. She slowly raised her palms up as the light grew brighter.

"Close your eyes." Celestia ordered, "And hold on for dear life, kids."

With those words, she quickly brought her palms up over her head and with a single clap they disappeared in a shower of gold light.

Celestia staggered slightly and brought her hand to her head, "Fuck, I am not doing that shit again anytime soon."

A roar from outside the door caught her attention and she sighed, "Can't even get a minute to myself, can I?"

The door was sent flying into the wall and the creature stepped in. A seven foot tall creature of anger, rage and with the desire to throw her through several walls.

"You must be the Hulk, knew they were hiding something up their asses, didn't think it would be the Not-So-Jolly Green Giant." Celestia commented, causing the creature to pause for a mere second before grabbing her by the arm and lifting her up.

"I'm gonna get fucked aren't I." At the creature's roar she pursed her lips, "Thought so, proceed." She waved him on with her free hand.

Then she was thrown into one of the many _many _walls she would make out with today.

_Always a great day when your getting your ass handed to and you have a constant wing boner._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tony, now in his Iron Man suit, was watching the Hulk's warpath on various security cameras. Along with Clint, Cap, and Nat, they were all awaiting the two on the runway outside. Eight was being smacked and thrown about at every turn, but just kept on getting up again and again.

"Incoming!" Clint yelled, quickly getting far away from a wall.

Just seconds later, the Hulk came crashing through that very wall with the woman. She was covered in her own blood and was being held up by her hair.

She spit out some blood at the Hulk's face, "That's for making me kiss every damn wall in this flying Fort Knox, ya green dickhead!"

His response was throwing her down. Once. Twice. When he threw her down the third time, he just let her lay there.

She cracked a grin, before laughing, "You people are nutcases! There's a flying man who looks Mcdonalds mascot, a man who looks like America barfed on him, a bird, the angry green guy, and the russian spy who has a gun aimed at my head!" She just continued laughing as each of the Avengers, minus Hulk, looked surprised and mildly irritated.

"Mcdonalds? Really?" Tony asked, sounding like a man who just heard his baby get insulted.

Well, it _was _his baby...not like he'd ever admit that vocally.

"Right on Ronald." She clicked her tongue at him and fired finger guns.

"My names not…" Tony began until several of the Avengers shot him a "shut up" glare.

"No, your name is something something Stark, the man who built these contraptions on my wings. Tell me, did you intend for them to be sexual devices? Follow up question, can I keep them for the months of June and July?"

"It's Tony, no and knock yourself out." He supplied, a crooked grin on his face.

"Thanks." She winked before shutting up and allowing them to question her.

The russian spy was next, "What did you do to those kids?"

Eight looked at her with a dumbfounded look, "For one, I got them away from you assholes. For two, they weren't supposed to be here, they were supposed to be back in 2002 preventing some stuff from happening."

"What sort of 'stuff'?" The spy, who was _obviously _trying to get more information out, asked.

"Just stuff." Eight shrugged, "Nothing to worry your pretty heads about."

"What's your name?" The soldier asked calmly.

"Took a green giant to beat the crap out of me to ask me that?" She scoffed before offering him a forced smile, "Celestia, though that's a bit long so most just call me Ella. You guys aren't most, by the way."

"Why are you still here in this year if you needed to be back in 2002?"

Celestia scratched her head before shrugging, "Is hating my adopted father a good reason?" Two of them smirked at that before she continued, "Reggie is a piece of shit when it comes to parenting. Training his kids to be superheroes and to fight off evil." She scoffed, pushing herself up, "Why go back when I could help out in this time? I was Eight for several reasons, bad attitude and refusing to cooperate were those reasons."

"Hold up, you were _actually_ named _Eight_? Like the number?" Tony looked dumbfounded as she snorted.

"Yup. There were eight of us and he numbered us by potential. One had Super Strength, Two had telekinesis with knives, Three...well...she was pretty damn good at lying, Four could see and chat with the dead, Five could jump around through wormholes and time travel, Six could summon creatures from some other dimension using his body, Seven...until recently was powerless, that leaves Eight. In my opinion, I should be in the top five."

"Yeah, your dad is kind of a dick." Tony abruptly said with a nod to which she gave him a thumbs up.

She looked at them all before sighing, "Can I leave now? Me and the wing boner need some time alone."

"No, however, if you comply, we'll have Stark take the devices off." The spy told her, her gun still aimed on Celestia's head.

Celestia hummed, "Yeah...no." She stood up and in mere seconds she was gone.

She reappeared and smirked, grabbing the spy's gun and throwing it away. Disappearing again, Natasha was suddenly sent flying into a wall. Celestia then appeared behind Clint and quickly disarmed him with practiced ease before lifting him up in the air with her telekinesis before throwing him down hard onto the floor.

"I'm gonna feel that in the morning." Clint said with a groan.

Celestia jumped down and stepped over him and glanced at the last three problems. Green Giant, America and Ronald Mcdonald as a robot.

She disappeared and carefully snuck past both problems, managing to make it past Tin Man and America, but not Green Giant.

Hulk, who Celestia would have to praise later, spotted her right away and grabbed her by the hair.

"How was _he _able to see her? I couldn't even pick up her heat signature!" Tony sounded quite confused as the Hulk went to throw the winged woman.

Throw the woman off the Helicarrier that is.

He jumped after her, not one bit concerned that both of them were most likely going to crash into a building.

"Remember how I said she would jump off? I was partially right so I guess _I'm_ picking dinner!" He exclaimed cheerfully, much to the annoyance of the two agents who were standing now.

Steve looked rather exasperated before shaking his head, "Tony, go after them."

"I'm still picking dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is mainly in the Umbrella Academy past (present?) and is definitely still an AU. OOC characters here and there.**

**As I said in the first chapter, I don't own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The landing was hard and many of them found themselves mentally cursing Celestia for the rough landing.

"That looked like it hurt." A voice said, her footsteps growing louder, "Did you have a nice trip?"

"Not really, you need to work on your landings." Klaus muttered, opening his eyes to find a young Celestia Hargreeves peering back at the group and they seemed to be in one of the courtyards.

She blinked, looking down at them before smiling in realization, "Hehe." She giggled before falling into full blown laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-You guys!"

"What's so funny?" Five asked, perturbed by the bellowing girl.

"Y-You, you, you met future me!" She said between laughs, doubled over now as she closed her eyes.

"And?"

"I-I cracked time travel AND age reversion!" She fell to the ground in her fit of laughter, "Suck on that, old man!"

Klaus looked at her and blinked, contemplating on whether he should tell her the _other _part or not.

Eh. What could go wrong?

"Ben was dead and he's back now, sooooo-"

She stopped laughing, seemingly startled as she sat up. Her blue eyes glowed brightly as she tilted her head upwards in confusion.

"Great, you broke her." Several of them muttered, all of them, except Five, shooting a glare at Klaus.

"I didn't break her! She's been broken." He said, acting like he hadn't just accidentally fried all of her brain cells.

"She's not broken you idiots. The older Celestia did the same shit when she teleported us away." Five said dryly, "Isn't it obvious? She's talking with some higher being."

They all blinked at him, "...Higher being?"

"And I thought I had it weird." Klaus said to himself, "At least _I _don't talk to a god of some sort."

"You talk to dead people, that's not much better." Ben reminded him.

"Hey-!"

Celestia suddenly looked back at them, a cheery smile now on her face, "Well, that settles it!"

"Settles what?" Diego asked in suspicion, knowing that Celestia was never to be trusted when she smiled like that.

"Are you okay?"

"I got a bad feeling about this…"

"Nothing good ever happened when she smiles like that."

"Who were you talking to just now." Five demanded, shutting the others up.

She blinked innocently, "Just my Father. He explained everything, the old man's fate, the time weirdos, _you _blinking so far forward that you found destruction, the truth about Little V, and most importantly...how the world ended." She folded her arms, "Sheesh guys, you really need to step it up otherwise I'll have to stop it myself." She admonished them before pouting, "Hmph-" She wagged her finger at them and put her hands on her hips, "-I should really run you all through the ringer for the mess you ultimately caused."

"You think we knew that would happen?!" Diego yelled, getting to his feet and glaring at her.

Celestia pushed her tongue out and leaned forward while folding her arms, "Five saw the mess, so yes. I thought you would know, Di-e-go." She drew out each part of his name, causing him to run forward.

"Shut the hell up!" He told her, fully intent on punching her.

She looked at him in amusement and as soon as he was close enough she backhanded him across the face, the strength of the slap was so incredible that he was sent flying off to the side.

"_Language~._" Celestia sang, before facing the others, "Like I said, you guys really need to step it up." She straightened herself, "I'm still young and I just backhanded Diego who, might I remind you my dear time displaced siblings, is a man trapped in a preteens body."

"Well, that's 'cause you're not really human." Klaus muttered out.

Celestia strolled over to him and prompted him up, "Damn right." She laughed, a wide grin on her face as she pointed at her head. "All that knowledge stored up in here is from someone far older than you could ever imagine." She whipped around, "Let's just say, I act this way for a reason. Can't be disrupting important milestones…" She paused and tapped her chin, "I suppose I can _now _disrupt certain things seeing as you morons chewed up the timeline and spit it out like a wad of gum."

"We had no choice." Five stated, looking at her with a calculating look, "You seemed as panicked as we were."

"I'm aware." She commented, "It seems we were all at fault. Between the blaming, emotions, and revelations we all panicked. A shame, truly, but we have a second go. I'd rather the second be more...kick ass and take names style." She did a quick twirl, "Emphasis on the kick ass, I really wanna kick some ass."

They were all silent until Vanya finally had the courage to speak up, "H-How?"

Celestia tilted her head and threw her arms out, "For one the old man has no idea you guys are from the future, two nobody but me saw you land, three this isn't really a courtyard." She snapped her fingers and the world warped around them until it shifted to show that they were all in Celestia's room.

"Ta-da! Older me sent you to my room! Man, I am a _genius_!" She struck a pose and did a little jig, "Alas, it twas not but an illusion that you have all witnessed." She said dramatically, putting her hand to her chest, "For you have been in my room this entire time!"

"Does _he _know you can do this?" Five questioned, quickly getting over her stunt.

"The old man? Oh, he knows everything. Remember when you guys were fighting that look alike of Godzilla?" At a few nods she grinned sheepishly, "I was boasting that I could heal from anything, so he told me to prove it. I flew up to a tall skyscraper and proceeded to jump off of it. Healed within _seconds_. Then some asshole thought to shoot me in the back, the head and the leg. Was annoying as hell, lemme tell you, so I proceeded to use my telekinesis to remove all the lodged bullets, then kicked the guy in the nuts." She laughed, "Super Strength kick to the balls, had to make sure that he didn't have any offspring!"

Most of the boys cringed at that, "Dear old _Dad _never told us 'bout all that." Klaus droned out, "You would have been really useful."

"What he did tell us was that you 'Weren't needed.'" Luther supplied, prompting a frown from Celestia.

"We just thought at the time you weren't strong enough, seems we were completely wrong, Tia." Allison said, looking quite embarrassed at her words.

Celestia waved off her concerns as she walked to a desk, "That's Reggie for ya. See, I'm strong but I don't want to play his game of destroying minds. In order to not have to be tricked into his game, I do the exact opposite of what he wants when he wants me to train."

"That would explain your frequent naps…" Vanya mumbled.

"And the fact you constantly pissed him off." Five noted, "I also remember you flying away once, you were missing for eight hours."

"Didn't she hitchhike to Canada before being caught by border patrol?" Ben asked which prompted a 'Yes' from most of them.

"You also went to Japan, right? You came back with a Kimono on." Allison smiled at the hilarious memory.

Celestia quickly turned around, "All of those things are correct. Yet the only thing Reggie ever did was call the cops, he never checked back in for progress on my retrieval, if they knew where I was, if I was safe. He didn't care at any of those points." She folded her arms, "Now, onto how we are gonna prep you guys, I will be the one to train you all."

"_You _are going to train _us_?" Diego looked like he was about ready to laugh, "_We _saw the end of the world, we know what we have to do, you don't!"

Celestia's eyes darkened and Klaus winced, "Ooh, you really shouldn't have said that man."

The room around them began to warp as a light covered Celestia, "I'm not human. I was created for a war that has been going on for millions upon billions of years." The room shifted to a barren wasteland where countless winged beings were engaged in combat. Most of them had white wings while others had red or black and a few even had purple wings.

The light left Celestia to reveal a very tall purple-winged woman with white hair and glowing blue eyes. She was in a pure white battle suit that covered her entire body, it had blue glowing outlines running from her white boots to her neck. On her waist were several glowing devices that all pulsed blue.

There was a loud boom as several of the winged beings fell to the ground dead, their bodies soon turning into a gold dust and floating away in the wind.

"Whatever happened in the future is nothing compared to what happened in this past." The woman stated, a stern look on her face as she looked at the ones she had put in the illusion. "I have fought alongside many warriors that have powers that resemble your own, I have seen them all train and as a Commander I have trained them. I believe I am _more _than capable training you." The room abruptly changed back to Celestia's room and in the woman's place was a smiling Celestia.

"...Are you guys alright?" Vanya asked, startling the others out of their staring.

"You didn't see that?" Luther looked at her strangely, "Her room was a barren wasteland."

Now it was Vanya's turn to look at them strangely, "Barren Wasteland…? I've been talking to Cell for the past 20 minutes, you were all staring into space the entire time."

The siblings who did see the wasteland looked at Celestia in suspicion, "That was an illusion." Five stated, stepping towards her, "Yet you also put Vanya in an illusion, didn't you?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Right now at this very second you seven are the only ones who _aren't _in an illusion. You see, dear old Reggie had me even put an illusion on the house. Right now he's under a very strong illusion, he believes you are all in your own rooms for the time being, and believes that _I _have left again...As for _that_, yes, you were in an illusion while I kept V out of it, I have to be gentle with her."

"Her powers?" He surmised, glancing back at the rest of the group.

She gave him a small nod, "They are unstable due to them being rediscovered after the old man locked them away from her. I did not want her going into a panic attack seeing a battlefield. Her training will be wildly different and it will mostly involve aiming everything at me."

He stepped back, "That doesn't seem practical."

"Oh, but it's effective!" She exclaimed cheerfully turning her attention to the others, "Now that you have all agreed to be my faithful pupils-"

"We didn't agree to anything!"

"-I shall show you the secret training area Reggie has hidden from you all." She clapped her hands, "Do not worry about him catching you, he will only see me and walk past me in pure disappointment."

"Why would he be hiding a secret training area?" Luther asked, curious as he had never heard of such a place in the house.

Celestia looked thoughtful, "I assume he built it for me since it has built in mental dampeners and since one of my powers are mental, well, you can figure out the rest. I disabled those damn things last week since they kept giving me headaches." She rubbed her chin, "The walls are so reinforced that I haven't been able to break them yet, and I think it's soundproof because you guys never heard me screaming in anger when I'm down there."

She pulled out a black electric guitar, a pair of headphones, and put on a pair of black gloves. "Alright, V, put these on so my electric guitar doesn't bother you."

Vanya blinked before reluctantly slipping them over her ears.

Celestia nodded with a thumbs up and looked at the rest of them, "Just follow me and keep your traps shut."

With that, she kicked her door open before beginning to play the guitar all the while bobbing her head.

_Backstroking lover, always hiding 'neath the covers_

_'Til I talked to my daddy, he say_

_He said, "You ain't seen nothing 'til you're down on a muffin_

_Then you're sure to be a-changing your ways."_

The siblings couldn't help but stare at Celestia as she expertly played the guitar, playing Aerosmith and all the while keeping an illusion up.

_I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder_

_All the times I could reminisce_

_'Cause the best things of loving with her sister and her cousin_

_Only started with a little kiss, like this_

She slid down the staircase bannister and ushered them down while still playing the guitar.

_See-saw swinging with the boys in the school_

_With your feet flying up in the air_

_Singing "Hey, diddle-diddle with your kitty in the middle_

_Of the swing like I didn't care."_

Celestia looked up and with a wicked grin continued belting out the lyrics.

_So I took a big chance at the high school dance_

_With a missy who was ready to play_

_Wasn't me she was fooling 'cause she knew what she was doing_

_And I knew love was here to stay when she told me to_

They only realized why she had done it when they saw their _father _staring at the blonde girl with what could only be disappointment.

_"Walk this way, talk this way"_

_"Walk this way, walk this way"_

_"Walk this way, walk this way"_

_"Walk this way, talk this way"_

_Ah, just give me a kiss_

_Like this_

She strolled over to a wall of bookcases, still jamming out as Reginald simply shook his head and closed the door to his office.

She finished it off with a riff before pulling a red book out slightly, causing the floor to rumble and the bookcases to shift forward and move to the sides. A pure white hallway was revealed and Celestia quickly swung her guitar onto her back.

"And that's how you do it." She walked in and a bright blue light lit up as she did so.

The others looked at each briefly before slowly followed her in as the bookcases closed them in.

* * *

"Why would he let you in here so casually?" Allison asked in amazement as they entered a large white room that had four cameras set up in each of the ceiling corners.

Celestia shrugged, "I practice guitar in here, hence the reason I had to rock out some Aerosmith. You could see the look of disappointment from a mile away." She walked over and plucked the headphones off Vanya's head.

"It's really...white in here." Klaus squinted at the lack of color in the room and the amount of light that was shining down on them.

"Reggie tested my healing abilities down here, wanted to see if I could live through any injury. Guess blood is easier to see on white walls." She explained, folding her arms and sighing.

"Can you survive a bullet to the heart?" Ben asked, looking at her in curiosity.

"Yep."

"To the head?" Five tried, seeing if he could get anything...weird out of her answers.

"Yep."

"Decapitation?" Klaus asked without hesitance, causing everyone to look at him as if he was crazy.

Celestia cracked a grin, "Yep. Just pop it back on and everything connects back together."

Klaus was silent before smiling at her, "Oh we _definitely _could've used you." He leaned against one of the walls, "Since we got another go on life, why _can't _we use you this time?"

"That's...actually a really good point." Luther admitted, causing Diego to frown.

"There was probably a reason she wasn't ever there." Diego said, prompting a glare from Luther.

Before it could grow into an argument Celestia intervened, "Children, children." Both Luther and Diego looked mortified at that. "I can participate this time around if you wish me to." She looked at Allison, "Would you be able to say "I heard a rumor that you let Celestia go on missions." to Reggie?"

Allison gave her a reluctant nod, "I suppose...I just haven't used my powers lately."

Celestia's nod was understanding, "We'll work you up to it, in the meantime I can always use my own mind tricks." She clapped her hands together, "Now, training will be different for all of you, for some it will be slow-paced, others fast-paced. Each of you have a sheet describing set goals and the specifics on your training in your rooms on your desks."

They were all silent as she turned around, "If there aren't any questions, you all may leave."

A few wanted to ask why she was in charge but chose to stay silent as a haunting image of the purple winged woman entered their mind.

They all left at that.

Celestia looked back at the entrance, "Hopefully I don't ruin the future too badly."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be with Future Celestia and will probably have some of those references I was talking about in chapter 1. **

**Disclaimer : I **_**still **_**only own Celestia. Nothing else.**

* * *

Celestia was aware of the mostly naked man who was once the Not-So-Nice Green Giant. She was aware that they had destroyed the roof of the building they landed in. She was completely aware that he was mostly harmless. Most importantly, she was aware that she had the upper hand at the moment.

Despite all these things, she couldn't help but keep her distance. Something about the way he could casually switch back and forth between normal man and angry beast set her off.

There was also the flying Mcdonald's Mascot that would be there any second to pester her.

So, for the first time in her stupidly long life, she was admitting to herself that running away with her tail between her legs was the most ideal way of escaping another annoying battle with a Tin Man.

She stared a little bit more at the man to make sure he was down before running towards the exit. She pushed the warehouse doors open and began running away further into the city.

_Okay, so I need to find someplace to hide out until these dumbasses began searching outside of the city for me. _

Her eyes scanned her surroundings as people barely glanced up at her, not paying her any attention as she continued running.

She sighed as a thought entered her mind, _Could always pose as a stripper...Worked that one time._

When she glanced back up, her eyes went wide as she collided with a man. A man that was not there seconds before.

The man barely caught her and managed to stay standing up, a feat that was rather impressive considering how hard she smacked into him.

"Watch it d…" Her voice dropped as her jaw hung, staring at the man in confusion. "You aren't-"

"Human? Nah, I do admire their behavior, though." He cracked a grin, "You never know what you might get when you meet one, they could be outspoken, shy, or even rage filled. Refreshing, wouldn't you say?"

She glanced at the people around her, pushing herself off of the man. "Most of them are asshats that have their eyes on the shit of the world instead of the good. I'd rate New York at this time as an 8/10 on the dickhead scale."

He shrugged, "You _would _say that. After all, your bloodied face is on every big screen this side of the country. That and the boner is pretty damn obvious."

Celestia gave him a nasty look, "Let me guess, you're somebody from the office that's come to collect me and deliver me back."

He looked dismissive at the claim, "Nope. I just swooped in to help a pretty lady not get caught by New York's beloved Avengers."

She blinked before scoffing, "Then what the fuck are you?"

He had the audacity to look shocked, "They don't tell my tale? To think my brothers have fallen so far from our school system. The very thought is like a knife to the heart."

Celestia wasn't amused, "Stop the antics and tell me."

He pouted and folded his arms, "Three big brothers, ability to see wings, not human..._you_ tell _me_ what I am."

She was silent as her eyes narrowed, eyes scanning his entire body before landing on his shoulder. Her stare grew intense until she finally saw what she was looking for, six golden wings.

Her blue eyes met his own pale green ones, "You can't be." She stated, her voice quiet.

"Oh? Let me prove myself. All angels can be knocked unconscious by an Archangel if they are not obeying. Though, this is merely a demonstration that I will then turn into a rescue mission because of the fact we are being watched." He cheerfully explained.

She blinked, "Wait, what?"

Suddenly, she was poked on the forehead. Her body froze and her eyes rolled back as she fell forward into his waiting arms.

He looked up and smiled cheekily at the one who was watching them before disappearing into thin air.

Tony had flown down to where the two had obviously landed and saw that only Banner was there, passed out and mostly naked.

Normal.

The woman, however, was nowhere to be found. What he did find though, was a small trail of blood leading out of the warehouse.

Being the man he was, he flew out the hole the Hulk had caused, _What's with him and roofs?_, and tracked the path the woman must have taken.

It only took a minute to find her.

The woman was speaking with an unknown man and appeared rather irritated by what he was speaking about.

He tried listening in and only caught a part of the conversation.

"Let me guess, you're somebody from the office that's come to collect me and deliver me back." The woman asked, folding her arms and giving him a nasty glare.

He chuckled and waved his hand through the air, "Nope. I just swooped in to help a pretty lady not get caught by New York's beloved Avengers."

The man looked up in Tony's direction before winking and looking back at the woman.

That's when the two suddenly disappeared.

"...Guys? The angel disappeared…" Tony blinked, circling the area where both had been, "She was speaking with someone who is on her side I suppose."

"_Who?" _Natasha asked, suspicion in her voice.

"It looked like some random guy, he looked...average. Like _really_ average." Tony said, quite confused now.

"_Define average…" _

"You wouldn't look at the guy and think he's nothing more than a normal guy. He is stupidly _normal_."

"_Looking normal would be a _really _good disguise if you ask me." _Clint piped up over the speaker system.

"I didn't ask you-Oh hang on." Tony interrupted himself as the duo suddenly reappeared.

Only, the angel was unconscious and slumped in the man's arms.

Speaking of the _normal _man, he saw Tony again and gave him a cheeky smile that reeked of mischief...then he disappeared with the unconscious woman.

"...I think he just kidnapped her."

"_Ha! Told you it was_ _a good disguise!" _Clint exclaimed, feeling proud of himself.

"_Are you going after them?" _Steve asked, sounding slightly concerned at the kidnapped part.

"How could I? They _disappeared!_" Tony said, wondering why they would even be asking that.

"_The woman did it then." _Natasha stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh, no. She was unconscious actually. Like the guy was holding her upright unconscious."

"_That means it was the _normal _guy." _Clint emphasized the word 'normal', and Tony could tell that he was grinning.

"Then I guess he's not normal!" Tony said in irritation, "Why don't we discuss this when I _get back_ with Banner?"

"_...I still told you so." _Clint laughed as Tony groaned in annoyance.

"_Clint." _Natasha warned.

"_Fine, just get back here so we can hear about your failed mission." _Clint said before he turned off his line.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Tony grumbled, flying back towards the warehouse where Bruce was.


End file.
